Living Life
by RosemaryCecilia
Summary: A bunch of random OneShots I write, centered around the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and The Heros of Olympus series. And a lot of Percabeth. Enjoy! Requests are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: hey guyyyss. Sorry I have been so totally slacking with FF lately (coughcough the past year or so) but I'm coming back, sorta! I wrote this on a whim last night and was like "I need to post this!" So I did. And it was short so I think I'm going to add a bunch of One-Shots onto it. I know its way overused and blah blah blah but whatever. Sucks. So this story takes place in The Lost Hero, a while after Percy's gone missing. I always imagined Annabeth would be pretty torn up about it...

I hear one of siblings shuffle around in a bunk nearby me, and I quickly try to wipe a hand across my cheeks, but with no avail. No matter how hard I try to get rid of it, there will still be tears leaking out from my eyes. I sniffle a bit and turn onto my side so I'm facing the wall.

"Annabeth?" The sibling whispers to me in the dark. "Are you alright?"

I sniffle again. It was Malcom. I decide that if I keep quiet, he will think I'm asleep and will ignore me. So I lay there, trying not to make any of the telltale sounds of crying like I usually do.

But unfortunately, it doesn't fool him. "Annabeth," Malcom whispers again, this time more demanding. "I know you're awake over there. Come on, talk to me." He encourages.

He's really starting to annoy me by then, so I flip over and glare at him angrily. "What do you want?" I whisper back at him.

Malcom seems a bit taken aback at my harsh reaction, and his eyes widen. Then he sees my tear streaked face, my swollen eyes, and my blotchy face in the dark, illuminated by the moonlight shining through the nearby window. "S-Sorry, I didn't know you were-" He stops speaking when he sees me shaking my head.

"It's fine, I mean whats the use now, I've already woken you up." I whimper.

Malcom is quick to respond. "No, no, no. You didn't wake me up, I was...uh dreaming." The lie is obvious in his eyes. I shake my head again.

"So, um, to repeat my earlier question, are you okay, Annabeth?" He seems to be unsure of what to do about my situation. It's not often that I break down like this.

I want to reply to him, but when I open my mouth to say, 'I'm fine', I can't speak. The only sound that comes out of my mouth is a small pathetic sob, and a new round of big fat tears come gushing from my eyes.

Embarrassed, I bury my head into my pillow and continue to cry.

As I lay there, I feel the side of my bed sink down with weight, and I know Malcom's sitting there.

"Go, Malcom," I manage to say through my tears. "I'll be fine, just go back to sleep. I'll get over it. Really."

"Annabeth..."

"Just, please go back to your bunk." I'm pleading with him desperately now. I'm so embarrassed that I'm like this and he is seeing it. "Please," I sob.

With a sigh, he gets up and silently walks to his bed. He lays down, and before I see his eyes close, he says one more thing.

"He's a smart guy, Annabeth. He is okay."

With that, renewed sobs wrack my body.

I just don't know.

Author's Note: So there it is! I hope you liked it! It's probably so much better than my old writing! Sorry if you think Annabeth is a bit OOC in your eyes, and I dont remember if Malcom actually died or not, so if he did, WHATEVER. Anyways, let me know what you think in the review box below, that would be super sweet and nice and I would love you.

AND if you're feeling like being EXTRASUPER nice, go visit my DeviantArt! RosieCecilia97 ANNNNND my Wattpad story I'm writing with my friend, Chrissy, on the account TwoVeryWittyGirls. The story is called The House. Its sahweeett:)

Thanks in advance;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, another update for my oneshots is here! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted:) I hope you like this one, I wrote it on a whim a while back and I just got around to uploading it! enjoy! **

I shift my weight around as I try to get comfortable on the metal park bench we're sitting on. Percy's arm is casually draped across my shoulders, and my head is resting on his shoulder.

It's just getting dark outside, and it's the time of night where the families leave the park, and the couples come out. So we sit there, enjoying each other's company, and watching the other couples pass by us on our bench.

The leaves are becoming a crispy golden color on the trees, and the weathers getting a bit cold. I glance at Percy, and his nose is tinged pink from the chilly wind blowing, and I smile.

"Percy, are you cold?" I ask him with a little smile.

"Nah," He dismisses. "Are you? 'Cause we can leave if you-"

I interrupt him. "No, not at all. I'm happy being here with just you"

He grins at me and kisses my cheek. "Well, my mom _did _say to be home before dark...and it's dark. So maybe we should leave now."

I roll my eyes at him. Breaking curfew with me, of course. So I stand up, straighten my coat a bit, and take Percy's hand. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Your mom is going to think you're up to something if you stay out this late with me"

A glint of mischief lights up in Percy's eyes. He waggles his eyebrows suggestively, and looks me in the eyes, "We'll maybe I am up to something, Wise girl."

I laugh, and roll my eyes again as he pulls me close to him. "You're not up to anything," I whisper, almost against his lips.

"But I could be." He presses his lips to mine, and we kiss gently for a moment until I pull away.

"But you're not. I'm walking you home now, Percy." I say, laughing.

We walk the short route back to Percy's family's apartment hand in hand. We don't talk much, just idle conversation about nothing in particular. Finally, as we get close to his apartment building, I bring up what I've been thinking about all night.

"Percy, you do know we have been going out for nearly three months, right?" I ask him.

"Uh huh," He replies.

"My point is, that since we've been dating so long, don't you think it's time to tell your family about it?" I continue.

"Um," He hesitates. "No, not really"

I stare at him, taken aback. "Well why not? I would think you would want your mom to know about your girlfriend. Do you not take us seriously or something?"

Percy is quiet for a while. I stop walking, and glare at him. "Well?" I sneer.

"Annabeth," He sighs. "You _know _I take us seriously, I'm not some jerk. It's just that I figured she would already know, since we practically spend every minute we can together."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah right, we were best friends before. She knew that we hung out a lot. That's an awful excuse, Percy. Tell me what it is. Do I embarrass you, or what?"

"Oh, gods no! You would never embarrass me! It's just..." He sighs. "I know its a dumb reason, but I just feel like if I tell her, she will change. Like when her and Paul are out, she won't let you come over to be with me. She wont trust me, y'know?"

"You think she won't trust us to be alone together?" I repeat.

"Well yeah, that's what I just said. I mean, _I_ know we won't do...that, but does _she? _You never know." Percy flushes deep red, as we walk inside the building. We get in the elevator, and begin going up in silence.

Finally I say something. "You have a point. But it's your mom, Percy. I think she trusts you a lot, and she knows _I'm_ not stupid of course. She's pretty smart, and she understands you more than you know, I think."

We walk down the hallway, still hand in hand, still in silence. "I guess i'll tell her then. Tomorrow, before dinner, or something," he says.

I nod, and we stop in front of his door.

"Iris-Message me tonight?" He asks.

"Of course. I always do, Seaweed Brain," I reply.

He pulls me into a hug. "Love you," he whispers

"Love you too." It sends my heart into a fit when I say this. We have said it before, but not too long ago. I'm still in some sort of disbelief.

I look up ay him and kiss him softly on the lips. His hands reach up to gently cup my cheek and pull me closer to him. I weave my hands through his messy black hair as the kiss deepens.

Suddenly, I hear the door open behind us.

"Oh! Percy!" We fly apart. It's Sally. Percy and I stare at the ground with equally red faces.

"I-I guess I did hear voices out here," she stammers.

"Yeah..." Percy hesitates. "By the way, did I tell you me and Annabeth are dating?" He speaks quickly. Unable to contain myself, I laugh, and look up at him.

"Seaweed brain, you're ridiculous," I tell him, and go wrap my arm around his waist. "He _was _going to tell you tomorrow, but that plan fell through quickly."

Sally laughs. "Well I suspected something was going on between you guys for the longest time, I just never knew for sure. I'm glad you guys finally made it official."

"_Mom!_" Percy frowns at his mother.

She rolls her eyes. "Well, do you want to come in for a bit, Annabeth? I just baked cookies,"

"Sure, thanks Mrs. Blofis." I reply.

We walk inside and Percy and I share a look. His eyes are wide and he looks scared, but I just smile and playfully punch him lightly in the gut.

"We'll be okay,"

**A/N: And thats it! I hope you liked it, and if you DID, leave a nice little review on what you liked about it! and if you DIDN'T, leave a review on what you thought I could do better! I'm trying to improve:) Also, I'll take requests for new chapters, I got a few (thank you, by the way) but I would like more! Thanks for reading! xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! I have another one shot for ya! I hope you like it. This one's pretty romantic and has lots of kissy stuff, so if you don't like that, this isn't the story for you! Haha, enjoy!**

Don't get me wrong, I was happy. Beyond happy, really. I wasn't upset, either. I wasn't sure how to explain how I felt.

Discontent? You could say that.

Wishful? Probably.

Yearning? Definitely.

Self conscious? For sure.

I felt so dumb and week feeling that way, but I couldn't get it out of my stubborn mind. It was selfish, and I wasn't sure how I was really supposed to feel, but I guessed 'discontent' wasn't it. I definitely know I shouldn't be on the verge of a tearful panic attack like I was last night, either. I was definitely overreacting.

As I was sitting next to Percy on the beach, drinking Cokes and watching the black ocean waves crash against the grey sand, those feelings were growing. It was the first time Percy and I have been alone since we got together.

Since we had kissed.

It had been exactly one week since then.

It's not like we hadn't been _together_, we just hadn't been _alone _together. Actually, we hadn't left each other's side over the whole week. We held hands, and hugged before bed, but that was it. Not even a peck on the lips.

Oh gods, how I wanted that. Just one kiss. Anything. I had had a taste of it - literally, and now I was sick of waiting for more, literally starving for attention from Percy's lips.

The problem being that we were both shy and unsure of when to make the next move, afraid of rejection. I'm sure Percy wanted to kiss agin too...or so I hoped. Maybe I was bad at it. I thought it was nice...but I couldn't be too sure. It was both of our first relationship, and I didn't think either of us had the slightest idea of what to do next, and when to do it. We had been friends for years, but this was entirely new territory we were venturing into.

Percy's arm was wrapped around my waist, his other hand holding his Coke can.

"This week was pretty great," He said quietly. I agreed with a smile and rested my head on his shoulder.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This week _had _been wonderful. More wonderful than I probably deserved. I listened to the waves, the monsters in the woods- a sound that oddly comforted me, and I listened to Percy's breath in his chest. I felt him fidgeting around, trying to set his soda in the sand in such a way that it wouldn't tip over. With a pang of sadness, I felt Percy's arm leave my waist. My sadness quickly dissapated as his now free hand interlocked with mine.

I silently hoped he would make a move this time. He would be an idiot not to. I even had to make the first move both times we kissed, a week ago and when we were fourteen. It was definitely his turn.

I picked my head up to look at him, and saw that there was a happy smile on his face. I grinned back, and all of the sudden he had closed the space between our lips.

At first it was if we had both let loose a monster that had been in Tartarus for too long. It was wild, all teeth and heavy breathing, and I loved it. Every single one of my worries faded away into a silly memory. When we became short of breath, Percy's lips trailed down my neck, but quickly returned to mine again. We kissed like that for what seemed like hours until the wild hunger faded into sweet tenderness. The kissed formed into a wonderful, pleasant kiss, yielding and slow. My stomach churned with overjoyed butterflies as we sat there, the moonlight shining through my eyelids, creating a warm glow. Percy certainly knew what he was doing.

By this time, we had laid back into the sand, our hands inching their ways around each others bodies. My palm lightly rested on Percy's achilles heel, the other knotted in his hair. His hand was at the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him. I realized this kiss was well worth the wait.

Our kisses only paused a moment when we heard the grass rustle behind us, but we continued on, pushing any doubts to the back of our minds. Percy's hand had just began to play with the hem of my orange Camp Half-Blood shirt.

"Oh my gods!"

"What is it Connor - oh gross!"

Percy and I pulled apart as quickly as we could. He got off of me, sitting up and furiously trying to flatten his disheveled hair. I sat up, feeling my face heat up as I brushed sand off my shirt. My Coke had spilled from its spot by my feet, forgotten in the moment. Percy's had spilled too, and he quickly picked it up, trying to busy himself in other things.

Travis was furiously rubbing at his eyes, "I think I've gone blind!" He cried.

Conner was pretending to throw up in the grass.

I rolled my eyes at their immaturity, and stood up, hands on my hips. "What are you guys doing out here past curfew?"

Connor laughed. "What are _we _doing out here? What are _you _doing out here?"

"I wouldn't ask that if I were you, Connor!" Warned Travis.

"We were trying to get away from people like you!" Percy said.

"Obviously trying a few other things too," Replied Connor with a smirk.

"Oh my gods," I cried in exasperation. "Will you just grow up?"

The twins only snickered more. "You should be thanking us! We just prevented you from a unfortunate teen pregnancy!"

I looked at Percy, who was beet red. "Come on, Percy. Lets head back to the cabins."

We picked up our things as quickly as we could, and walked off, silently hand in hand.

At the Poseidon cabin, Percy let out a groan. "Will we _ever_ get some privacy?"

I laughed. "Probably not."

"It's so annoying, everything was going great until those two came along and ruined it!" My heart pounded as he put the emphasis on 'great'.

"It's fine, I'm tired anyways."

Percy's bottom lip poked out in a pout. "Seriously? After all that and all you say is 'it's fine'?"

"Yep," I said. I leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Besides, there's plenty more time for that."

I pulled him in for one last searing kiss and walked off to cabin six, laughing quietly to myself as Percy stood by his door, frozen in shock.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed my story! If you did, be sure to let me know in a review or a PM:) I honestly love hearing from you guys SO much, and it never fails to put a smile on my face! **

**Also, if you wanna read more of my work, CHECK OUT MY STORY ON WATTPAD! please. It's called The House, by TwoVeryWittyGirls. I'd say it's pretty freaking awesome. **

**Also also, and MOST IMPORTANTLY, infinite love, thoughts and prayers to anyone affected by the horrible shooting in Newtown Connecticut. Please remember to keep your family and friends close to you, because you never know when they will be gone. **

**Annnnnnd, question time! What would you want to see from me next (within the week!) **

**A.) Percabeth Christmas futurefic without kids **

**B.) Percabeth Christmas futurefic with kids**

**C.) A regular one shot**

**If you read all that, props to you. I love you. Anyways, Happy Holidays to everyone out there! **

**thank you! **


End file.
